MAN OF STEEL
by Mimick
Summary: A Pulp inspired take on the Man of Steel
1. Chapter 1: Saved

_**Note: **This story is pulp inspired with a contemporary and realistic bent._

**MAN OF STEEL #1 "Saved"**

_It came from the heavens. A stark, crystalline ship from a far off galaxy. Inside of it was a baby. A last survivor of the planet Krypton. As the baby slept several of the crystals above his head began to change color and as the ship entered Earth's atmosphere. An energy field expanded lowering itself down through the immense heat of entry toward the state of Kanasas. Driving by Shuster's field was the couple of Jonathan and Martha Kent. Both coming back from finding out that Martha could not have a child due to her damaged ovaries. As Jonathan turned to look at his wife and say some comforting words he saw it through the front windshield. A falling star crossing into Shuster's field._

"My god Martha. Did you see that?"

"I did Jonathan. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," said Jonathan as he parked their beat up truck along the busted fence. "Let's go have a look.

_After getting out and walking to the site where the shooting star landed they found the most amazing sight. A baby boy draped in a blue cloth with a red S symbol on it. Martha picked the boy up and held it._

"How on earth did this boy get way out here?"

_Jonathan shook his head and examined the starship which was drained of power. He saw a box in the corner with an S symbol on it and removed it thinking that maybe it held some clue to the baby's origins. But he could not open it._

"Blast! I can't open this damn thing!"

"Stop fiddling with that Jonathan and help me get this baby to the truck."

"Wait, Martha, you're not intending on keeping him are you?"

"Yes I am."

"What if his parents are looking for him," asked Jonathan.

"Well, we will check the orphanage and if no one claims him we will."

_Jonathan came over and looked at the boy and found himself unable to disagree. The boy's soulful blue eyes withheld a innocence that needed tempered. _

_--- _

_Some time passed and when no one claimed the child the Kents took them as his own. And as the years passed they found he was no ordinary child. He seemed to get much stronger and faster and more durable with each season that passed. None of them knew why. As Clark sat on the porch on his sixteenth year. He looked at a wrench that he tried to use to fix the tractor, but he had broken it because he was far too strong. Jonathan came out and sat beside him._

"Still haven't gotten a handle on that strength yet?"

"No, pa. I haven't." Clark looked up at the descending sun. "I don't know why I keep getting stronger."

_Jonathan looked at the cup of coffee in his hand and he patted his son on the shoulder_.

"Come with me son. There is something I have to show you."

_As Clark followed he wondered what it was that his pa had to show him when Jonathan opened up the unused storage room under the barn where a crystalline ship rested. Clark's eyes widened._

"What is this?"

"This is the contraption we found you in son," said Jonathan.

_Clark looked at it with keen interest, but he had no recognition of the ship that brought him from Krypton to Earth. Seeing the lost look on Clark's face. Jonathan handed him the box with the S on it._

"I also found this with you. And the cloth that you were wrapped in."

_As soon as Clark touched the box his mind made contact with the holographic recording matrix which played the details of his birth. Jonathan watched as Clark mumbled to himself while entranced by the box and he had no idea if it was hurting his boy or not. When the device finished glowing Clark gave it back to his adoptive father._

"What did it say?"

_Clark looked at his adoptive father with sullen look, but he then forced a smile._

"I'm an alien."

_Jonathan didn't run away from his son in fright nor did try to disavow it as nonsense. He could tell by the look in his son's eyes that he was being honest. And that was all he needed._

"We'll have to tell your mom about this. And -- you're going to have to learn how to control your strength."

"That is true. I don't want to scare my friends"

"You're also going to have to keep this a secret from your friends."

_Clark looked at his father not understanding why. But after Jonathan put the box away and closed the doors to the storage room beneath the barn. He turned and explained._

"I know that look Clark. But you have to understand. If the military ever got a whiff that you existed they would try and dissect you or kill you."

"So, they can't hurt me."

"But what about your friends and us?" asked Jonathan.

_Clark lowered his head. _"I didn't think of that."

"You have to think of the big picture son. You can't go around using your powers in front of people nor can you tell any one of your true heritage. Because it will doom you and all of the ones you love."

_Jonathan wrapped his arm around around Clark and lead him out of the barn back toward the house where they had a long talk about personal responsibility and manhood._

_--- _

_It was the twenty first of June some eight years later when Clark had moved out of Kanasas after graduating high school to attend college in Metropolis. He had spent his four years in college dabbling around until he decided to take Journalism as his major. For whatever reason Clark was very smart. Smarter than most of his classmates. And he never had problems thinking clearly. But he was not a genius. He's merely gifted at applying his intelligence and learning. While walking through the Planet Square he gazed up at the Daily Planet. The leading newspaper for Metropolis. Clark adjusted his hat and walked inside hoping for his big break by getting a job. But once Clark walked inside he heard a scream and he stepped back outside. An airplane's engine had gone out and was heading toward Centennial Park. Not knowing what to do Clark ditched his jacket and flew up there and got under the plane so fast that no one saw him. And by applying his strength he slowly lowered the plane to the ground as people and the press gathered around. Keeping to the shadows provided by the sun and the bulk of the plane Clark disappeared using his super-speed._

_--- _

_At his parents home in Kansas. Clark sat his jacket on the back of the chair and took a seat as his ma made a glass of orange juice for him. She smiled and sat beside him. His pa was reading the paper, but put it down when he noticed how disturbed Clark was._

"What happened Clark?"

"I...had no other choice."

"What do you mean?" asked Jonathan.

"A plane's engine gave out. It was sudden and out of nowhere. I didn't know what to do. So, I saved the people on the plane."

_Martha and Jonathan's eyes widened._

"Did anyone see you?"

"No," Clark said. "I used the shadows and my speed to make sure that no one could get a good picture of me."

"What'll we do Jonathan?" asked Martha.

"I have no idea," said Jonathan as he stood up.

"It wasn't just a compulsion pa. You always talked to me about personal responsibility and family values. Well, with all of these powers I cou--"

"--No!"

"Why not?"

"What happens if you get caught or killed? I couldn't bear that and neither could your mother."

"We could make a disguise for him Jonathan. A costume. Something to give him a surreal appearance like those sci-fi movies they made when we were young."

_Jonathan thought about it and Clark stood up and put his hand on his pa's shoulder._

"I could also use my speed to vibrate my features so cameras won't be able to get a good look at me. That way I'll be safe and so will everyone I care about."

_Reluctantly Jonathan nodded. And after some adjustments to the cloth that Clark was draped in when he came to Earth a new guise was created for him with which to help people in the only way he could. Though, the depths of his powers were largely unexplored. He looked to the stars that night and vowed that he would protect his adopted home. And he would never forget where came from. But he also would never forget the kindness and grounding that his adoptive parents have given him. The next day he left and returned to Metropolis wearing glasses figuring there was little harm in adding a little of his adoptive parents traits to his looks._

_As soon as he made it to the top floor where the press room was he walked around looking for the Editor in Chief and he kept trying to get the attention of anyone who knew where the EIC's office was. One red haired teen walked by and Clark got his attention._

"Excuse me," said Clark.

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Perry White's office is?"

"Yes. It's that big office over there in the corner."

"Thanks. And what's your name?"

"Jimmy. Jimmy Olsen."

"Thanks Jimmy."

"Your welcome," said Jimmy as he rolled his eyes.

_Clark walked toward the office and he could hear a woman arguing with the Editor._

"I'm telling you Perry. This ghost or whatever it is that saved that plane is big news!"

"Ghosts, Flying men! Bah!" said Perry. "Give me a break Lois. No one can confirm what they saw. For all we know the pilot managed to right plane, which jibes with what Lexcorp had to say."

_Lois bite her lip and grabbed her notes as she stormed out. Perry saw Clark and called him in._

_When Clark walked in he saw that Perry had a variety of pictures dating through the years of various celebrities and important Metropolitan scandals. Clark took a seat and sat down his resume on Perry's desk and started to speak when Perry raised his hand._

"So, you come from Kansas and you went to Metropolis University eh?"

"Yes," said Clark.

"I used to know a few people from Kansas. Doubt they are living anymore."

_Clark just nodded not understanding the relevance of Perry's reminiscing. He coughed and motioned toward his resume._

"I brought along my list of work I have done for the Smallville Herald and the Metropolis University Independent."

"I'll have a look at it later. But I want to know something kid. Do you really think you have what to takes to be a journalist?"

"Yes, I do."

"That's what they all say. For now I want you to familiarize yourself with the staff. And have a look around."

"Doesn't that seem imprudent?"

"You want a job don't you," said Perry with a raised tone.

"Yes sir."

"Then go. I will give you your first assignment when you are done."

_Once Clark left Perry marked off the job listing that he was going to place in the paper ._

_**Pulp Fiction: **This is my first issue of Man Of Steel. I choose it because it sounded less super heroic and more Pulp inspired than Superman. I doubt I'll have anyone ever call Clark Superman. But I haven't really decided yet. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this issue. I'm not sure how many issues of this I will be doing._

_-Mimick _


	2. Chapter 2: Coming In Swinging

_**Note: **This story is pulp inspired with a contemporary and realistic bent._

**MAN OF STEEL # 2 "Coming In Swinging"**

_Clark walked about the city streets looking for just the right place to settle down. The prices were outrageous almost everywhere he went. So, when he finally did find a place to lay his hat it was a run down apartment that needed work. Using what money he had left he got himself some essentials. It would be a while until he could save up enough for a better apartment. At least they kept the apartment clean of cockroaches and rats. Not that those vermin could do him any harm. As he laid down to get some sleep he wondered what his friends where doing. Lana Lang he hadn't seen since High School. She was always hovering around him as if waiting for something and he could never figure out what. As for Pete Ross. He was madly in love with Lana. So, it was natural in his mind they would get together if Pete was persistent enough._

_As soon as Clark was asleep he dreamed. Sweet dreams. Dreams of what the box had shown him on his sixteenth birthday. Of Krypton. And his birth parents. While it soothed him in knowing his true heritage. It also saddened him a bit knowing that he was the last of his kind. And as such he could probably never share his experiences with anyone. Because they wouldn't understand. That he was coming to realize all too surely._

_---_

_The next morning Clark got ready for work. He was paid up until the third of next month and he was to be paid on the first. So, that meant he should get cracking on the assignments that Perry hands down to him. As he walked to the Planet Square on the other side of New Troy. A cabbie pulled by and rolled down the window._

"Looking for a ride Mister?"

"Sure," said Clark as he got in.

"Got any money?" asked the cabbie.

"No."

"Then what the hell are you doing in my cab!" said the cabbie. "Get out!"

_Clark got out and shut the door. He was angry, but he didn't let himself loose control. Because he knew it wasn't worth it. So, he continued walking until he made it to the Daily Planet. When he got to the top floor. His name was called out by Perry._

"Where have you been?" said Perry.

"I'm sorry sir. I walked all the way."

"Walked? Why didn't you drive?"

"I don't own a car."

_Perry looked at him as if Clark was some kind of country bumpkin who stepped out of the times when there were no cars._

"Why don't you own a car, Kent?"

"Because I...never needed one before."

"Well, get yourself one."

"Um, I don't have the money."

"WHAT?"

"I don't have the money sir. I spent what I had getting my apartment."

"Didn't you have any side jobs kid?"

"Yes, but it was for the Metropolis Independent and after I graduated I was no longer eligible for a job there."

"Get yourself a side job kid. And from now on. Jimmy will pick you up until you can buy your own car."

"Uh, thanks Chief."

"Sure, whatever," said Perry. "JIMMY!"

"Yes, Mr. White?" said Jimmy as he rushed over from his desk.

"Until Clark can get a car I want you to give him a lift to work everyday."

"Everyday?"

"Yes. Everyday."

"Okay boss."

_Perry tilted his head giving Jimmy the incentive to go. He then turned to look back at Clark._

"Here's your assignment. You will be working with Lane over there."

_Clark looked at Lois and he smiled though she didn't share his enthusiasm for their pairing up as partners. Despite what she was feeling she came over and made the proper introductions._

"My name is Lois Lane," said Lois. "And you are?"

"Clark. Clark Kent."

"Nice to meet you, Clark." _Lois looked at Perry and motioned him to come aside with her._

_Clark could hear her venting her frustration being parried with him. And not wanting to work with a rookie from Kansas. He also heard her give Perry her notice that she would be leaving the Daily Planet before the end of the year since the paper is falling into poor shape. When Perry came back over with Lois. Clark nodded to her._

"So, when do we begin?" said Clark.

"Right now."

_Lois led him to the elevator and they rode down to the parking lot where she pointed to her black sedan and told him to get in. And when he got in she climbed in the driver's seat and shut the door._

"Okay, a few rules rookie. One, you follow my lead. Two, keep your nose clean. I don't tolerate any druggies."

"And what's three?" asked Clark.

_Lois leaned in closer. _"Don't even think there's a chance between you and me."

_Clark nodded and buckled his seat belt as Lois drove out of the parking lot._

_--- _

_Lex Luthor is the richest man in Metropolis and the second richest man overall in the world. He coveted expensive suits, cars, and rare items that couldn't be bought. One such item was the green crystal that Commander Kyle Morgan had found in Shuster Field in Smallville, Kansas. The Air Force had turned the crystal over to the top military scientists, but none of them could crack its origins. So, they gave it to the one man who had the brilliance and innovative technology to do so. As Luthor looked over the charts that gave a full analysis of the crystal. He steepled his fingers. His secretary Miss Tessmacher called in saying that Commander Morgan wanted to speak with him._

"Put him on line 2 Miss Tessmacher."

"Yes, Mister Luthor."

_There was a brief moment of silence and then Commander Morgan's voice came on the line._

"Hello, Luthor. Have you got the test results for me?"

"No, I'm afraid we haven't cracked this mysterious item yet."

"You're kidding me. I was assured your brilliant scientists could figure out what that damn crystal is made of."

"They can," said Luthor. "We just need a little more time."

"Well, time is running out for you, Luthor."

"I see. How is your daughter Rebecca by the way?"

"Are you threatening me Luthor?"

"No, I would never do that. I mean heaven forbid something happening to her."

"I'm a powerful man Luthor. I can _CRUSH _you."

"Many have tried."

_Luthor hung up on Commander Morgan and dialed another secure number._

"This is General Eiling. Who is this?"

"It's Luthor."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to take care of some one for me."

"Who?"

"Commander Kyle Morgan."

"He's a top officer, Luthor. It will be hard to cover up."

"Leave that to me."

"Understood."

_Luthor set the phone back on the receiver and let a smile cross his face._

---

_Lois and Clark arrived at the NASA launch of the USS Lena paid for in part by Lexcorp and the United States government. The Lena was the first space shuttle built for attempts to reach further than the moon. As Lois and Clark ascended the staircase. Hal Jordon walked the scaffold wearing his suit. And when he peered down he smiled at Lois who blushed._

"What's a pretty lady like you doing here?"

"I -- er we came to cover the take off of the USS Lena."

"Well, you just came at the right time. My team and I are getting prepped now."

"Oh, good. That means we can go over some things."

"Sure," said Hal as he lead Lois to the others.

_Clark walked behind them feeling like the odd man out and noticing very well how Lois was eating up Hal's lame come on's. He looked over the railing and he saw some one suspiciously walking away from the area. So, he went to follow the person. When Lois turned around she noticed he was gone._

_--- _

_Clark had followed the person into storage room where it was dark. And despite the lack of light Clark could see pretty well given how enhanced his sight was. Unfortunately he lacked the ability to see through all of the objects in the storage room to find the person who had walked away from the shuttle. When suddenly something slammed down on his back hard. He turned around and it smacked him across the face breaking his glasses. He looked at the person who did it and it was a woman. That much was for certain. And he could tell that she couldn't make out his features. He at first didn't know what to do, but when she swung again he caught the pipe she had in her hand and bent it. As soon as the woman felt the pipe she started asking who was in there with her and Clark came beside her and said in a deep voice..._

"Boo!"

_The woman ran screaming out of the storage room and Clark ran out of there at super speed so fast that he knew he couldn't be tracked. He had to repair his glasses. But first he had to see what the woman was up to so he changed into his costume and flew around to pick her up. When she got a look of his blurred features she passed out. Flying across the city Clark took her to a cave and set her down where the total darkness would conceal his features. He then caressed her face and she woke up screaming._

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Shhhhhh."

"W-who are you?"asked the woman.

"Some one who is interested in what you were doing walking away from the shuttle."

"I can't tell you. He'll kill me."

"He who?"

"I can't!"

_Clark grabbed a rock and held out his hand where the light shone in and crushed it. It was a thick rock almost bigger than his fist._

"That is only a sample of what I can do," said Clark. "And you have felt that pipe you hit me with. It did me no harm. No weapon can hurt me."

"What are you?"

"I can be a friend or an enemy. Your choice."

"All right. I was paid to sabotage the USS Lena."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know. I think the contractor maybe trying to pull a money scam."

"Do you know who put out the contract?"

"No," said the woman.

"What did you do to the Lena?"

"There is a bomb on it. It's set to go off at the time of take off. Which should be soon."

_Clark bolted to his feet._

"Where is the bomb?"

"It's not like you can stop it in time."

"Where IS the bomb?"

"It's on the left booster rocket."

_Clark flew off before the woman could say another word. When he arrived back at the NASA station he saw Lois leaving the scaffold and the shuttle was getting ready to launch. So, he swooped down and prepared to save it when the shuttle exploded. Clark was horrified and he flew down to make sure Lois was all right. When he found her she was fine. Protected in some kind of green energy bubble. Once the energy bubble lowered a masked man socked Clark in the face sending him flying away with the masked man hot on his trail. When the masked caught up to Clark he started to sock him again, but Clark caught his fist._

"You killed my FRIENDS!"

"No! I came to save them!"

"LIAR!" the masked man shouted back.

_A pulsing light surged from the ring on the masked man's finger and pushed Clark far from the masked man until he could harness the emerald energy into a giant fist that slammed right into Clark. When Clark regained his bearings he saw the masked man coming at him again and this time Clark was ready. He flew behind the masked man and pinned his arms behind his back._

"Listen to me I didn't cause the explosion."

"You are a liar. I saw you there standing over Lois."

"I was checking on her to make sure she was okay."

"Bullshit!"

"No, It's the truth. I came to help. But I didn't make it in time....I'm sorry."

_The masked man's struggles ceased. For whatever reason he believed the stranger. The kid seemed far too innocent to lie. Once Clark let him go the masked man turned to him._

"So who are you?"

"A friend."

"Don't you have a name?"

"No," said Clark.

"Well, I do. I'm Green Lantern."

"Isn't that kind of hokey?"

"Yeah it is. But it's all I care to share now."

"Fine."

"So, friend. Are you going to help with the clean up."

"No, I can't be seen."

"I'm not supposed to be either. But you can't always hide in the shadows."

_Green Lantern flew off leaving Clark with much to think about. And when he finally collected his clothes and joined Lois at the ambulance with his taped up glasses. He found her in a foul mood._

"Where have you been Smallville?"

"I was--I had to..."

"Never mind. Help me to my car."

"Okay."

"You have a driver's license."

"Yes."

"Good. You can drive me home."

"Ah okay."

_**Pulp Fiction: **And here is a second issue of Man Of Steel. I hope you enjoy it._

_-Mimick_


	3. Chapter 3: Mad As They Come

**MAN OF STEEL #3 "Mad As They Come"**

_His name was Benjamin Hurley. And he had lived in a quaint little house on the south side of New Troy where the planet square connects with Suicide Slum. He was once a vaunted scientist sought after because of his miraculous wonder drug that could cure certain types of fatal cancers. But when it was revealed his miracle drug was a shame. Dr. Hurley was attacked by lynch mob of angry customers who had bought his formula and the resulting violence destroyed his lab. Bathed in his own chemicals he found he developed a cancerous condition that granted him an increased intellect, but a shorter life span. Desiring revenge on the people of Metropolis. Hurley worked for years on developing a way to preserve himself. And eventually he found he could use an early form of cloning to stymie his death. However, each body was afflicted with the same condition due to the damaged d.n.a. From nineteen fifty-two until now Dr. Hurley worked in secret planning his revenge. Now, he awaited in his secret lab, which lies beneath an abandon warehouse. All around him lie inventions created with the money provided from deals made with the crime lords in the underworld. He made a promise to help them control the streets and they practically threw money at him. But they would soon learn that the Ultra-Humanite doesn't keep his promises._

_--- _

_Clark woke up early that morning and ran a hand through his short black hair. Lois last night had him stay until two last night and then told him he could go. Since it was night out Clark flew home since no one would see him. And all he could think about was how Lois looked. She had went into her room and changed from her dusty business pantsuit and put on something more comfortable. And when she came out she started inquiring about Clark's personal history and why he came to Metropolis. He knew it wasn't because she had interest in him. So, he opened up and spoke of being an orphan and how his parents raised him. Leaving out the details of his alien heritage. She showed him sympathy which he didn't expect because she seemed so tomboyish. But deep down Clark thought that maybe she hides her heart. After getting out of bed Clark cleaned up and made it downstairs just as Jimmy was about come in to get him._

"Hey Jimmy," said Clark.

"Hi. Ready to go?"

"Yup. I'm all set."

_Jimmy motioned him to get in the car as he came around and got in the drivers side._

"Hold on tight Clark. This will be a quick ride."

"What do--"

_Clark couldn't finish his statement because Jimmy had stepped on the gas causing Clark to be pushed back into the seat. Clark gave Jimmy a look and the boy seemed to have a smile on his face as he raced down the roads in this early morning. And that made Clark wonder if it was always going to be like this every morning._

_---_

_Lois slipped on something casual and did her hair and make up as she got ready for work. She only lived twenty minutes away. So, she wasn't worried about being late. As she put her eyeliner on she started thinking about last night. Clark acted very much like a gentlemen, which is something Lois hadn't expected. Most of the guys she brought home expected sex and right away. If she didn't put out there would always be an argument or a fight. Sometimes she would manage to kick them out by herself. Other times her neighbor Jose would hear the ruckus and escort the bastards out. But Clark was the first guy who was genuinely nice. Getting to her feet she walked across to the banana bar and leaned down to pick up her shoes. After she slipped them one at a time she looked through her purse to make sure all of her stuff was inside and then slung it over her shoulder and grabbed her keys off the key rack. Then turned out the lights and left._

_--- _

_A jade colored car pulled into the back lot of the Metropolis Savings and Loan. One man stepped out with wind breaker jacket on. He took it off and tossed it inside. Then gave the bank a brief look before he put his easily assembled gear on. His gear consisted off a mask that had a built in targeting scope. A harness with a multi-function ammo feed. Two wrist mounted guns. And Kevlar/Nomex under suit. The mercenary then headed toward the bank doors and stuck a an explosive charge on them. After several seconds the door lock blew off and the merc walked in. The security guard on detail took two shots to the chest and fell to the ground with a thump. When the bank manager saw the costumed merc she started to press the trigger alarm, but he made a very serious threat that gave her second thoughts._

"You push that button lady and there won't be enough left of your face for your family to remember you by."

_The bank manager stepped away from the alarm and the merc ushered her toward the vault. Where he coerced her into opening the vault and emptying the the stack of hundred dollar bills. Once she had a full bag he took it from her and put a bullet between her eyes. As he watched her slump to the ground he took a step back and closed the vault door. And left with the money in hand._

_--- _

_Clark and Lois got in at the same time just to hear Perry calling both of their names._

"Clark, Lois! Get in here!"

_The two complied and walked into Perry's office where they found him setting a Newstime paper in front of them next to the Daily Planet article which covered the Lena's explosion. Both articles conflicted with one another._

"What's a matter Perry? I printed what I and several others witnessed."

"And I helped um with the interviews Perry," said Clark.

"I know that. But here's the deal," said Perry. "Newstime is putting pressure on his to retract the article."

"They can't do that," said Clark.

"Clark, Newstime is owned by Lex Luthor. He owns most of Metropolis. So of course he thinks he can do what he wants."

"In this case he is getting his wish."

"WHAT?!"

_Clark was just as unsettled by what Perry said as Lois was, but held back from expressing his displeasure. He could see that Lois was more then fumed with this decision._

"What happened to your integrity Perry?" asked Lois. "Are you going to let that bald sleaze ball push the Planet around?"

_Lois and Clark turned when they heard some one chuckling behind them and there stood Lex._

"Always with the insults eh, Miss Lane?"

"Oh...hello Lex."

_Clark noticed some tension between the two. A romantic tension perhaps. If so he wondered if they were lovers or ex-lovers. But he refrained from asking._

"Who is this geek?"

"Excuse me?" said Clark as he stood up almost towering over Luthor.

"You heard me. What are you doing around Lois."

"I'm her--"

"--He's my new lover Lex. I was just about to introduce him to Lena."

"Oh really..."

_Lex glared at Clark with murderous intent. And that was something that didn't sit well with Clark. He had no idea why Lois put him in-between them. But when Lex started pushing her around Clark found himself doing something he never thought he would do. He tapped Luthor on the shoulder and when the billionaire turned around. Clark socked him across the face. And as Luthor hit the floor he looked up at the man who dared to inflict injury to his personage. Lois stood surprised and then she worried because she realized Clark made a grave mistake._

"You just made a big mistake kid. I'll--"

"You'll what?" Clark responded. This time showing a confidence that he often held reserved for fear of standing out.

_Lex said nothing. He just wiped the blood from his mouth and walked away. _

"Clark," Lois said. "I can't believe you did that."

"I know."

"Do you realize what you did."

"I think so."

"Let me look at your hand."

_Lois grabbed his hand and noticed there was no bruise or injury to Clark's hand which amazed her._

"How come you didn't break your hand?"

"I-uh...I work out."

"Oh," said Lois as she rubbed his hand.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Clark," said Perry.

_Clark walked back toward Perry's desk and he could see the solemn look on Perry's face._

"What you did was very brave. But you just put this paper in jeopardy. I have no choice, but to fire you."

_Clark shook his head and then lowered it. He had only been on the job two days and then he lost it. He had just got his part-time job at a Stanley's Pizza, which will hold him over. But his journalism career looked to be over._

"I'm sorry Clark. I'll give you a severance pay for the days you worked. But after..."

"I understand," Clark said with a tinge of sadness in his voice.

_After Clark collected his severance pay he left the Daily Planet building only to find Lois outside with the car door open._

"Get in."

"Why?"

"Just get in."

_Clark looked at his feet and then looked at Lois who was beautiful no matter what time of the day it was. And he got inside of her car._

"I think you and I should hang out," said Lois.

"Like a date."

"More like two friends hanging out."

"Okay," Clark said. "I'd like that."

"Good," Lois said. As she put the car in drive she smiled as she pulled away from the Daily Planet building.

---

_The Ultra-Humanite looked at the hundred dollar bills and laughed. He then handed the mercenary his payment and let him leave. The first forgoing of his plan had been put into action. Now, all wrested on the man whose money he had stolen._

_**Pulp Fiction: **I know you are probably thinking not the lame superhero/super-villain names. Well, in the pulp books the common pulp heroes and villains had code names. Most or at least some had specific if not limited powers. I'm stretching it a little with Green Lantern and Clark I suppose. But then I haven't read that many pulps. I do know that the original Superman who was far weaker than he is now was a pulp hero. As was Batman. So, I suppose that gives me an out. Either way I am having too much fun writing this. So, enjoy if you like what I am doing. If not you don't have to read it if you don't want to._

_-Mimick_


	4. Chapter 4: The Consequences

**MAN OF STEEL #4 "The Consequences"**

Clark had enjoyed the rest of the day he spent with Lois, but he wondered what he was going to do now. He had the job at Stanley's Pizza, which paid enough to keep him going for a while. His dream of being a journalist was shot down in no time at all. He was left trying a void in his life. When he got out of bed the next morning, he heard some one knocking on the door. He slipped his pants on and answered. Outside stood Lois_._

"Hey, Smallville."

"Um, Hi, Lois."

"Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked.

"S-ure, Come in."

Lois walked in, and looked around the apartment, noticing that it was quite what she expected. She bit her lip and turned around.

"Listen, I just came to tell you that I found another job offer outside of Metropolis."

Clark rubbed the back of his head. "That's good for you. I hope that you are happy."

"Yeah, well I think I might be."

"Who is it with?"

"The US Weekly."

"That's good. I've heard good things about them."

"What about you," said Lois.

"I'm still looking," said Clark.

"Maybe I can talk the editor into hiring you as well."

"I-- you don't have to do that," said Clark.

"I know, but I think you deserve a second chance."

Clark nodded reluctantly and shook her offered hand.

"All right, but I'll owe you."

"_Oh, _believe me I know," Lois said. She flashed him a big smile as she left.

---

Lex Luthor was irate because money had been stolen from his bank. It was money that he laundered through his bank into several black market operations. Now, many of his international associates were demanding payment for the favors he asked for, and he had no money to give them. As he looked at the tape recording of the robbery again, he realized that a sixty second black out was not because of his security systems. So, reason dedicated that some one tampered with his systems. Some one, of an intellect matching his own. Lex tapped the call button for Miss Tessmacher who came in after hearing the buzz.

"Yes, Mister Luthor."

"Miss Tessmacher, I want you to have my computer technicians look over the security systems."

"Yes, Mister Luthor. I am sending the message via my LPA* now."

"Good, by the way, has General Eiling called?"

"No, Mister Luthor."

"I'm sure he will eventually," said Luthor, "you are dismissed."

Miss Tessmacher nodded her head and left leaving Luthor to his thoughts.

_--- _

The Ultra-Humanite tapped several keys and watched the inner security cameras of Luthor's office. It seemed fortunate that the greatest mind of all would compare his wits to the smartest man of this century. The Ultra-Humanite steepled his fingers. He smiled, which was a rarity.

"Yes, Luthor. Let us see what you will do next."

_---_

Clark looked in the morning edition as he walked to work. The Daily Planet had posted their retraction, and filled their paper full of fluff pieces that praised Lexcorp's brilliant business savvy and architectural influence on the city. It disgusted Clark on how the Planet was kissing up to Lex. He threw the paper in the waste basket as he walked into the Pizzeria.

"Hey Clark," said Geno. "You are just in time for work. I like this punctuality."

"You could say I learned my lesson, Geno," said Clark.

"Grab your apron, and you can start with the clean up, while me and Adrian tend to the customers. Yes?"

"Okay," said Clark as he walked into the back.

He took off his jacket, put on his apron, and went to work. It didn't take him long to get every dish spec and span. He learned through his years on the farm that he had to be careful when using his super speed. Unless, he created so much friction that he set what he cleaned on fire or melt right through it. When he was done, Geno came in the back astonished at how quick he had gotten his work done.

"You amaze me, Paesan. Why don't you take the delivery truck and do some deliveries."

"Okay," said Clark.

He took off the apron, put his jacket back on, and then went out to the delivery truck.

_--- _

General Eiling looked at the files of the members of Task Force-X. Standing across from his desk was Rick Flagg who had his hat held in his right hand. General Eiling looked at Flagg and closed the files.

"Tell me soldier. Do you understand why you have been brought here?"

"Yes sir," said Flagg.

"And?"

"I appreciate the opportunity to work for you, sir."

"You're damn right you do," said General Eiling. "Before I came along you were one stone away from being booted out of the military."

Eiling got up and came around to sit on top of the desk."Now you have a second chance. You can make up for your past failures, and make a strong new world for your son. An American democracy for everyone."

Flagg gave a brief nod, "I would like nothing better, sir."

"Good." General Eiling grabbed the files off his desk and handed them to Flagg.

"I am giving you the rank of Colonel, un-officially. You will be supplied with the documentation to support this, and it will get you into any military installations belonging to the United States."

Flagg nodded.

"These men you are looking at are criminals of an odd sort. With skills that defy anything we know," said General Eiling. "They have been cropping up like roaches and Uncle Sam plans to make them work for him."

"Which ones will I be bringing in?"

"You don't have to. We have already detained most of them thanks to an un-official assist from the other pest problem."

"You mean, the mystery men?"

"Yes," said General Eiling. "Whoever they are or whatever they are. They pop up just as quickly. It's almost like some one is bringing to life characters from pulp novels."

"I see, sir."

"Anyways," said Eiling. "Take these men. Dirk Harkness, Mark Mardon, James Jesse, Sam Scudder, and Leonard Snart. Use them to complete the missions I give you."

"Yes, sir."

"Don't forget to give these gimmicked clowns a reminder of who owns their lives."

"With pleasure," said Colonel Flagg as he put his hat back on his head and headed out.

General Eiling went and sat back in his chair.

---

Clark spent several hours making deliveries, by the time he got back to Stanley's it was closing time. He took out the money to give to Geno and gave it to him as soon as he got inside.

"Well, you made good, kid."

"Thanks, Geno," Clark said as he gave Geno the keys to the delivery truck.

"Why don'tcha take the truck home with ya?" asked Geno.

"Nah, I'll be okay."

Geno nodded, and watched as Clark left before he returned to counting the day's earnings.

_--- _

It took several hours, but the technician finally reported back to Lex and what he heard disturbed him.

"So, some one hacked _MY _system?"

"Y-yes sir," said the technician.

"GET OUT!" yelled Lex. "You're fired!"

"But sir! I have a family."

"You should have thought of that before you dared make such an accusation."

After the technician left, Lex mused over his system being hacked. He couldn't get over it. He had designed the system to be flawless. Yet, some one had managed to infiltrate it with ease. He had to find out how far the infiltration went before something else went wrong.

_--- _

The Ultra-Humanite watched Lex ponder and toy with the possibilities. All that did was fill the madman with glee. He typed a way at his computer and sent a hypersonic signal to the mystery man who showed up the destruction of the Lena shuttle. It was now time to implement part three of the plan.

_---_

Clark put his hands to his ears when he heard a piercing sound that had dogs barking all around his block. He looked around trying to pinpoint the source, and then with a little focus he could detect the direction in which the sound was coming from. Switching from his civvies to his costume, Clark flew in the air following the hypersonic sound until he landed on the spot that the sound came from. It was a burned down lab, nothing appeared to be alive in or around the area. Clark looked around anyways. When suddenly a laser beam hit him in the back, and he fell on his face. The beam for some reason made him weak and dizzy. Just as he started to pass out he saw an ape come out of a hatch in the floor.

"My, my, you look rather pathetic compared to the other day," said the ape.

The ape reached down, grabbed Clark by the ankle, and dragged him down the shaft.

_**Pulp Fiction: **Well, another issue is done. A little more bare bones then usual, but it's done and I am glad. I hope you enjoy it._

_-Mimick_


End file.
